


Slight Delays

by HT_fics (hundredthousands)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/HT_fics
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Tony take a vacation together. It doesn't start out as Steve had planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Slight Delays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeeter_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Skeeter_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



A faint breeze travelled through the open bedroom window of their private villa, and Steve felt it brush against his neck. He yearned to be outside. It had been an hour since they’d arrived at their vacation destination, but all he’d done so far was lightly unpack a few clothes and toiletries. Now he was trapped in the house with the smell of the saltwater calling to him as he could only fantasize about snorkeling the coral reefs, hiking the coastline, and having the sun on his skin. He was so close yet still so far.

The sleeping forms of his boyfriends remained unmoving beside him, sprawled out on top of the sheets.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly trapped, but he couldn’t very well leave them here while he went off gallivanting on his own. It just wouldn’t be as fun.

Bucky and Tony had been exhausted and, upon arrival, had marched right up to and collapsed in a heap on the bed. But they weren’t this tired because of a tight work schedule (though that was one of the reasons they’d decided to take this time off). In actuality, the pair had stayed up the previous night catching up on video games, and rather than resting on the plane, they had opted to watch movies on a shared screen instead. They could be two peas in a pod sometimes. 

He had warned them that this would happen, but they had outnumbered him, and now, a stone's throw away from some of the most beautiful locations in the world, they were fast asleep in blissful unawareness. 

Steve sighed, but he couldn’t help a small smile. He didn’t have the views they’d come for quite yet, but his boyfriends looked pretty cute cuddled up together like that. And even though he got treated to this sight often enough, he had to admit that it never got old. So, with fond exasperation, he rearranged his mental itinerary, climbed into bed, and joined them in slumber so that they would all be well-rested and ready to start their adventure when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "vacation"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!


End file.
